


Supernatural Highschool

by Destielfandom1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielfandom1/pseuds/Destielfandom1
Summary: Samantha and Deana are new to a school. Cas, Gabe, and Luci are undercover as regular kids in the school. Little did they know that they were all working the same case. This includes depressed Deana for those of you who like angst. There's gxg, and gxb. For those of you who like relationship drama, threesomes, and polyamorous relationships, we have Gabe/sam/luci. Have fun and enjoy.





	Supernatural Highschool

Deana put on her long socks with the skull design that covered the scars that covered her ankles. She then put on her choker and black shirt, with a leather jacket. She was the oldest sister who took care of her younger sister. While her father was out on a hunt, she was cooking dinner and being there for anything that Sam needed. "Good morning" She said and sat next to Sam handing her   breakfast. "The impala is leaving in twenty minutes" She replied and went into her car. After twenty minutes her sister got into the car 

(Meanwhile)

Micheal woke up Luci, Cas, and Gabe. They shared one room, having many brothers and sisters. They were hunting a demon, just like John was hunting. The angels had possessed a religious family.   
  


(At school)

 Deana had her headphones in, walking to the back of the class. Sam had her nose buried her book, getting her ass slapped by Gabe. Deana was in another class so she didn't realize what had happened. Cas sat next to Deana, and blushed noticing that Deana was checking her out. "Excuse me, can I help you?" Cas asked Deana. "Yeah, you can, give me your phone number and I'll tell you how to fix that problem~" 


End file.
